


in the night

by poppetawoppet



Category: American Idol RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-12-01
Updated: 2009-12-01
Packaged: 2017-10-27 01:29:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/290123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/poppetawoppet/pseuds/poppetawoppet
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>ummm it's a sestina I wrote for <a href="http://ontdai-wishes.livejournal.com/profile"><img/></a><a href="http://ontdai-wishes.livejournal.com/"><b>ontdai_wishes</b></a> comm. :D</p>
            </blockquote>





	in the night

I've often wondered if I was his love  
and in my heart I feel it burning  
I cannot sleep at night  
But I cannot leave, somehow he gives me the inspiration to write,  
somehow within him there is this power,  
a spell that keeps me fixed, a spell he holds with his eyes

I often wonder if I'm reading what I think in his eyes    
because I think it is love  
He doesn't know he holds me with his power,  
his looks leave me frustrated and burning.   
But he turns away begins to write,   
and I lay alone awake in the night   


Sometimes I tell myself this is the night   
when I look into his eyes   
and our history we will write  
I cannot explain how I came to love  
and sometimes I feel I deserve the hell in which I may be burning  
but I cannot deny the pull, the power

Between us there is a power  
a pull I feel both day and night  
but if I answer I would be burning  
and how could I ever look her in the eyes?  
She is after all his love  
The one for whom he will always write  


Of my feelings of him I try to write    
To explain to her this strange power   
To tell her it is him I love   
That I yearn for in the night    
But could I look her in the eyes    
without my own burning?

I see the bridges we are burning    
The articles they will write    
The accusations in their eyes   
saying I abused my power   
So perhaps I should leave this night  
Abandon all hope of love

  
  
I sit here burning, knowing he is afraid to love  
I write my name on the dotted line, take the final step this night  
Now I hold the power, cannot wait to see when I tell him, the fire in his eyes   
  
  
  
  



End file.
